


The One Worth Dying For

by Lilover131



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: Childbirth, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Sacrifice, Shiefa Li
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilover131/pseuds/Lilover131
Summary: On a stormy summer night in Hong Kong, Yelan has gone into a dangerous labor with her 5th and final child. It is an exciting occasion for the Li Clan, as this may be the magical heir they've all been waiting for. However, Shiefa, the second oldest daughter, is not as happy as everyone else about this new sibling...





	The One Worth Dying For

**Author's Note:**

> Lilover131: It’s another oneshot! This one idea just struck me all of a sudden, and I felt the need to write it as soon as possible! I hope you all like it!

“What’s wrong, Shiefa? You’ve had a grumpy face all night”

Little Shiefa looked up at her father, who had a calm expression despite the roaring thunder outside and the situation just past the double doors across the hall. She fidgeted in her seat, clinging to the green colored pajamas she wore. Shiefa was the second oldest child of the family, about seven years of age, and one of four daughters to Yelan Li, the powerful head of the Li clan. 

“I’m not grumpy…” 

Shiefa responded with an unconvincing tone and her soulful brown eyes gazed back to the doors of her parent’s room. Her father sat beside her in the antique horseshoe chair just beside her and placed a hand upon hers. It was clear to see that she was upset about something, and he was determined to find out what. 

“Is that so? You don’t appear to be too excited about your new sibling…your sisters almost couldn’t sleep because of their excitement, but you seem restless for another reason” 

The little girl tensed ever so slightly, but noticeably. It was no secret to the Li clan that she and all her sisters had been born without magic, and their mother was still under pressure to produce an heir. After having four children, Yelan’s body had surely been through so much already, so this fifth child was incredibly taxing on her physically. Yelan had been on bed rest for several weeks now, but tonight, on an evening with such a strong storm raging outside fueled by the humid summer of Hong Kong, she had gone into labor, and it was proving to have many complications. 

“…I don’t need another sibling. Why are they so important anyways? Because they might have magic? Futtie, Fanren, Feimei, and I can lead the clan together…we don’t need an heir with powers…” 

Her father was a bit surprised by this statement, but he could also understand where she was coming from. The magical world could be a very competitive place, and it was of the upmost importance for the leaders of each clan to produce an heir. Most children that were born without magic were seen as disappointments, but the Li clan treasured all of their offspring, magic or not. However, despite the Li Clan’s more progressive outlook, the need to keep magic alive in the family was still very important, and this must have unintentionally brought much guilt to his daughters. 

“Your new sibling, whether they are born with power or not, will be no more important than you or your sisters. Your mother is a very strong woman who takes her duties very seriously, but her love for her children will always take precedence.” 

Shiefa raised her head to look back at her father, this time with a look of anger. 

“But she is willing to die for her duty…” 

Her father frowned at this and gently squeezed her hand. 

“Why do you say that?” 

“I overheard the family doctors talking the other day. They were talking about how this child is taking a lot out of Mother and may even kill her…so why is it so important? Doesn’t she love us enough to live?” 

Shiefa had tears burning in her eyes, and her father suddenly seemed to understand the situation. It was no wonder why she was reacting so differently from her sisters, now that he knew she had overheard such a thing. He was silent for a few moments, thinking carefully about his next words. He couldn’t lie to her…she was too smart for that.

“Yes, it is true that this labor will be difficult, but your mother is the most stubborn woman I know. She will not be defeated by this. And it is not duty she is risking herself for, Shiefa…” 

The girl wiped at the stray tears in her eyes and tried to remain strong. She was a tough child, perhaps the strongest of the daughters, but she was still a child nonetheless. Her father reached his arms over to grab hold of her and lift her to sit on his lap. Her heard naturally rested on his chest, and her body curled into his gentle embrace. 

“You may not be old enough to understand this yet, but life is a truly precious thing. There are few things worth risking it for, and I can tell you that magic is not one of them. However, bringing another life into the world…now that is something really spectacular. I never realized there was anything I could love as much as your mother until you and your sisters were born…” 

Shiefa looked up to him, rather surprised. 

“Really? Even though we were born without magic?” 

Her father nodded with a gentle smile on his face.

“Of course! You and your sisters are perfect exactly as you are, and I would never wish for you to change. Your new sibling will need all of you to protect them and show them how to be loving and warm hearted towards others. Can you do that for me?” 

Shiefa paused for a long moment before nodding. Somehow the request felt a little sad, like he was not going to be around to teach this new child himself of the ways of the world. 

“Okay…” 

The man seemed pleased to hear this, and the both of them gazed upwards towards the double doors as there was a sudden loud yell of pain, appearing to be that of Yelan’s voice. Shiefa felt as if her heart had just fallen into her stomach, but then…the rumbling of thunder seemed to stop and the hallway was filled with the soft sound of an infant crying. 

The two stayed very still and waited patiently for several minutes until one of the doctors emerged from the room with a smile on his face. 

“My Lord, the Lady has given birth to a healthy son…!” 

The father instantly rose from his seat, still cradling his daughter in his arms as he made his way to the room. Shiefa couldn’t help but notice that her father’s shoulders dropped upon seeing his wife alive and well, and it was then that she realized how scared he himself had been without showing it. He must have put up a false calm in order to soothe her…

Once inside, he gently rested Shiefa to sit on the side of the bed and took one of Yelan’s hands in his, kissing the top of it affectionately. 

“My love…you never cease to amaze me…” 

Yelan, although exhausted, smiled back at him and looked down to the newborn resting against her chest. The baby was so small was staring up inquisitively at his mother with big amber eyes. Shiefa hadn’t been old enough to remember the birth of her sisters, so this was the first time she had truly seen an infant that had just been born. It was rather mind boggling for her to see a human so tiny, and the way he looked at their mother was as if she were his entire world. She saw that connection between mother and child already forming, and there was something that stirred within her own heart as well. Shiefa couldn’t quite explain it, but her parents had both seen it in her eyes. 

“Would you like to hold your brother, my little snowflake?” 

Yelan smiled at her daughter who nodded rather eagerly. Gently, her father lifted the newborn and reached over to hand her the baby, making sure he was well supported before he fully released him. Shiefa stared down at her brother, who was looking at her in much the same way as he had with his mother. 

“He’s so small…and his eyes…they’re almost golden, like a wolf” 

Her father chuckled lightheartedly at this comment. 

“Like a wolf, eh? Yelan, have you decided on a name yet?” 

The mother shook her head. 

“No, but I think I have one in mind. How about Xiao Lang?” 

Her husband’s lips curled into a smile and he gave a nod of approval. 

“Small wolf? I think that works nicely” 

Shiefa smiled, perhaps for the first time that evening, and whispered down to her new brother. 

“Xiao Lang…I promise to always protect you, no matter what. And Futtie, Fanren, Feimei will too. We’ll keep you safe and happy, just like big sisters are supposed to” 

The young babe of course did not understand what was being said to him, but he still gave a hopeful look that implied he knew the feelings behind them. Shiefa was pleased with this and beamed at her parents. Her father nodded knowingly at her and reached forward to place a gentle hand on her head. 

“I’m sure you will…”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*Several Years Later*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shiefa fell to the ground roughly after having been struck by her younger brother’s kick. He immediately rushed to her side with a look of worry and guilt on his face.

“Shiefa, are you all right? I didn’t mean to hit so hard…” 

His sister nodded and slowly got back to her feet, rubbing at bit at her side which had been impacted. 

“I’m fine. I’m tougher than I look, you know. I may be beautiful and feminine looking, but normally I can knock you down with one strike. You’ve gotten stronger…” 

Syaoran’s gaze averted, a serious look in his amber eyes. 

“I’m still not strong enough…I have to get stronger” 

Shiefa smiled at him and placed her fingers underneath his chin, gently angling his head up to look at her. 

“For her, right? The cute girl you met in Japan?” 

Syaoran nodded in determination. His older sister ruffled his hair, which made him scoff slightly in annoyance. 

“What was that for?” 

Shiefa laughed at her brother’s question. 

“You were so cute, I couldn’t resist. So you’re really going to go back to Japan, huh?” 

Her brother nodded again and wiped the sweat from his brow. He and his sister had been sparring in the garden outside as they often did. Although all of his sisters were incredibly talented in martial arts as well, none were quite as challenging as Shiefa. Wei taught him everything he knew, but he was getting too old to fight, and he couldn’t hold back right now when he had so little time left. He needed to get as strong as he could before he returned to Japan. Syaoran learned a great many things from his sisters, but training in magic was primarily done by Yelan. That training was the most brutal of them all, and his family members were concerned that he might be pushing himself too far. Even his mother was concerned, and being the strongest magic user in the Li Clan, this was quite telling. 

Shiefa placed her hands on her hips and her face became more serious. 

“Father, how can I protect this child from himself…?” 

She whispered softly to the air for her father’s angel to hear, and Syaoran rose his head, having heard her speak, but could not understand what was said. 

“Huh?” 

“It’s nothing. I just want you to remember something…” 

Shiefa stepped forward and warmly wrapped her arms around head in a kind embrace. Syaoran blushed in embarrassment from this action. 

“W-what are you doing?” 

He struggled a bit, but was firmly pulled back by his sister so there was no escape. 

“I want you to remember…that your life is precious.” 

Syaoran blinked at the statement, clearly confused as to where this was coming from. Shiefa did not let go of him as she continued. 

“Xiao Lang…don’t you make me break my promise…if you get hurt, you will make your sisters cry!” 

The boy went silent for a long moment and sighed before responding. 

“I don’t know what promise you’re talking about, but I don’t plan on making anyone cry” 

Shiefa suddenly pulled back, but her hands extended to pinch his cheeks and pull them to the side, as if to punish him. 

“Good! We’d never forgive you, you know!” 

Syaoran flailed his arms wildly in pain from the ‘torture’ until his sister finally released him. He massaged his red cheeks to soothe them, however he had been released from one torture to endure another. The remaining three sisters all swarmed around him, having snuck into the garden quite stealthily, and hugged him so tight that he felt the air nearly leave his body. 

“H-hey! I can’t breathe!” 

All the girls laughed and showered him with love, whether he wanted it or not. After all, a promise had been made, and it was one that they intended to keep, no matter what. 

Soon, Syaoran would be going away to Tomoeda with their mother’s permission to help save the girl he loved from unhappiness. But no matter how strong his magic or martial arts skills got, he would always in his family’s eyes be the little baby born in the thunderstorm; the one who was worth dying for. 

**THE END **

**Author's Note:**

> Lilover131: Thanks for reading everyone! If you like, please feel free to let me know with a kudos or comment! Any feedback is very much appreciated, and your support is what encourages me to write more! :)


End file.
